User talk:Cock-a-doodle-doo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 01:30, February 23, 2013 I guess I'm not the only person here who gets attacked for expressing their opinions. Welcome to Degrassi wiki! CondySpankyRice (talk) 07:46, February 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Unban Hello. Well, I would much prefer if you take the time to discuss your chat ban with Windrays, since he was the moderator that banned you. If needed, I will step in and discuss things with him. It wasn't necessarily the fact that you were talking bad about characters, but you also flat out insulted other users, which is never acceptable either. • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 23:22, February 27, 2013 (UTC) As Cam said, you should discuss your ban with Windrays. I was not present in the chat when whatever happened, so I can't fairly make a decision to un-ban/ban others. Loveya Pictures last longer. 23:57, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I would really appreciate it if you could refrain from getting involved in fights on the wiki comments. I realize that you were expressing your opinions, but accusing people of being feminists and such will only agitate the people who are against your opinions. I will tell anyone involved to stop with the arguments as well, but for now, try and keep it civil. Thank you. • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 07:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Ban From Chat I was informed that you were being disruptive during chat. If every single person on the chat is claiming that you were being disruptive, then I would be led to believe that you weren't exactly behaving on chat. I will ask the users who were there at the time to clarify what exactly went wrong, and maybe I'll think about changing the ban to an even lesser duration of time. As of right now, the ban stays at one month. EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 02:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Stop I was checking out the edits you've been making and I am a bit perturbed. Making edits such as changing one word into a synonym on page after page is, in my opinion, a form of cheating to gain points. If you would like to edit, please add actual information, edit a gallery, or even fix spelling errors. But unfairly cheating the editing system to earn points is unfair for those who actually edit and work hard on this wiki. I am displeased to say that this is your second warning from me. • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 00:28, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Editing something by replacing words with less complex ones is pointless and earns you badges you don't deserve. Just stop it, it isn't that hard. Also, leave a Re:title when you respond, and leave a signiture. Chidori1,000 (talk) 02:35, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay good. All edits should be made for a purpose. Boosting (the process of making either useless or malicious edits just to heighten the count of edits they have made) should be avoided at all costs. Chidori1,000 (talk) 03:32, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, a wiki page is rarely EVER complete. There is always something that could be added or expanded on. You can't just blame other users editing the page for your lack of reasons to edit them. I am also well aware that I've edited just to fix spelling mistakes in the past, but I already said you could do that. If there is a spelling or grammar error, feel free to correct it. Finally, I would like to add that this wiki is about adding information about Degrassi. It's not a competition about who has more points or earning badges. It's fine if you want to earn them, but they're there for you to earn them in a fair way, not by cheating. • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 03:34, March 5, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm not just gonna let you get away with cheap editing. Like I said, I'm gonna be watching everyone's editing more closely, since there seems to be a lot of it going on. You also have no more warnings so if you continue, it will equal to a ban. • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 23:52, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Info. Maybe because, the info's already written in the page. Why would you need to put it under Trivia? ♥Sami♥ ♥Queen of Maybell Universe♥ 06:12, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've sat back and watched you worm your little ass around here long enough. Now I'm going to give my honest opinion on what I think of you. Firstly, I do not like you, nor will I ever. Ever since you joined this wiki, you've done nothing but cause trouble. You've insulted users, spammed the comments with unnecesary comments, and now you're trying to work your way up to the top 20 on the list by cheating and editing the smallest mistakes on any page. That is against the rules and you know it. I honestly think you just care about being number one. And if that's how you feel, than I wish you a lot of luck in real life. Because guess what? The world does not work that way. Secondly, I'm honestly sick of your behavior towards users. You insult anyone that has a different opinion than you and that's absolutely disgusting. You also apparently enjoy getting some type of hard on from pissing other people off. Since about 95% of the users here have had some type of altercation with you based on your hateful opinions. I'd really like to know your age, I bet you're 10. You sure spell like one. It's time for you to grow up. Stop acting like a big shot who thinks he runs the wiki. You're not, you're just some kid that wants to play competition with people who have worked harder than you. I can not wait until you get banned from this wiki for cheating because you feel the need that you should be number one. Good luck to you child. ♥Sami♥ ♥Queen of Maybell Universe♥ 05:47, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I can't even believe how much of a hypocrite you are. So it's okay for you to go around slandering everyone, myself included. And yet, when someone fires back at you, all of a sudden you don't want to hear the truth? Okay, kid you amuse me. Also, you already pretty much have "wasted your time" writing things about me on the admins talk pages. And you've also "filled up talk pages" with your incredible bullshit. :) I think I'm done now, I've just about said everything I wanted to your face, instead of hiding like a scared little bitch. ♥Sami♥ ♥Queen of Maybell Universe♥ 01:21, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Lmfao. I'm gonna narrow your message down so your brain can comprehend it. "ok the reason im not saying what i wanna say to you is because you wont be able to take it and will get an admin. remeber last time? you couldnt take what i was dishing back at you and got a chat mod." Lmfao, for one, you're wrong. If you were smart and had read the wiki activity, no where did I ever go to Steph's talk page and beg her to come on to the chat to deal with the likes of you. No. She came on her own free will, and saw you acting up. Everyone was there, and they would vouch for that. "as soon as she got there you were saying my name like some little kid. you and someone else are always starting shit, but cant back it up." Oh really? Because as far as I recall, Steph asked who she was banning. And if I also recall, I was not the only person that said you should be banned for your behavior. Everyone did! Also, who is this other "person" that you can not name that you also "claim" starts shit for me. You know absolutely nothing about me. Also, if you were smart enough to read how I speak to people, you would see that I'm just about the sweetest person that's out there. I do not "start shit" with anybody unless I'm provoked to. "now if you really wanna trade insults let's take this somewhere else so admins cant be involved. But i know your not gonna do that because, you couldn't even take it when i talked about your cam picture. also i eamtn on another site, like twitter because i have an account i ddint put any info on, so it wont matter to me." I wouldn't want to go somewhere else to trade insults with you? Please. I can take anything, anybody "throws" at me. Also I couldn't take it when you "insulted my cam picture"? It's a fucking picture, I don't give two shits what your opinion is regarding it. You're twisting your own words around. So unless you really "want to say" something to my face, then do it. ♥Sami♥ ♥Queen of Maybell Universe♥ 01:45, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Can you just stop beating around the bush? Seriously? What "judgments"? You probably don't even have any. I would "run" to this person? What would I say exactly? "Oh cock told me that you help me start shit! We should cry about it!" No, we'd probably just laugh at your stupidity. And me calling you out on your shit is stalking? That's news to me! Also, yes you were disruptive, you were trolling and disrespecting all of us. One last thing, kid. You're crazy if you think you're going to be number one on the leaderboard. I'd love to see you try and beat Loveya. ♥Sami♥ ♥Queen of Maybell Universe♥ 02:52, March 7, 2013 (UTC) See, this just proves that you can't back up your claims. You can't even comprehend what I'm saying. That is a quote, as in, something that someone would say. Did I ever say I would tell said person? No. And I really don't care that you got a badge? I have badges too, lmfao. And again, if you think you can be number one, (which you won't) in two weeks by cheating. You're crazy. You will never beat Loveya. And you won't say your judgments? Why? Is it because you know that I'll just fire right back at you? Or is it because you have none? This once again, proves my point. You won't say anything because you're afraid to. You know that I'll reverse it like I've been doing. Throughout this entire conversation, I've given you a chance to fire your "judgments" at me and you haven't done once. And okay, you go and continue cheating. While I'll be sitting back laughing at your childish stupidity, once you get banned from this wiki. :) Goodbye. ♥Sami♥ ♥Queen of Maybell Universe♥ 03:21, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I can not deny, what I'm not told. And why would I defend Dani? Because she's my best friend. And why wait till now? Because I thought you'd change and you haven't. And I'm not mature? Again, you don't know me. So if you can not properly tell me these so called "judgments" then you're just now wasting my time by continuing to beat around the bush. ♥Sami♥ ♥Queen of Maybell Universe♥ 03:38, March 7, 2013 (UTC) What I would like is for BOTH of you to STOP right there. Thank you. -.- • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 03:50, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Fine, consider this a draw. Goodbye, for real this time. ♥Sami♥ ♥Queen of Maybell Universe♥ 04:04, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but the arguing is far out of hand now, and your editing is really sloppy which causes everyone to have to clean up after you. I think it would be best to take a break and see how things go. Really sorry, again... • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 06:56, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I've honestly had enough of you, unlike you I actually care for people. And yes I most certainly would sacrafice myself. Why? Because it's out of love 'for another and because I wouldn't want to see them get hurt. ♥Sami♥ ♥Queen of Maybell Universe♥ 21:51, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Whatever. Goodbye. ♥Sami♥ ♥Queen of Maybell Universe♥ 22:02, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Chill Oh please, I RARELY ever respond to any of the shit you say and I've read just about all of it. You're getting on people's nerves and it's not about your opinions, it's about how you go about expressing them. Clearly, you ARE trying to stir up shit. You ain't slick. Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 21:34, March 18, 2013 (UTC) No I'm so exhausted from dealing with your drama that I honestly don't know how to word my messages properly to you anymore. However, you have been banned from chat before, so because this is a second time it should be longer, but the reason why I kept it short was because I wasn't there to witness what happened. However, due to your history and the fact that I've seen how you act before AND because how I saw what you were saying when I came in yesterday, I think I can say that your ban is justified for now anyways. You're also a huge instigator when it comes to starting drama and it just needs to end. Trust me, I'm not just targeting you. I'm annoyed and irritated with everyone involved and I will discuss things with everybody fairly. Also, I wasn't there to see Lance. I'm sure he did cause drama too, and if I'd seen it, I'd ban him too. I also find it interesting how you expect me to be nice to you and lift your ban when you come on my talk page and call me names... :p ''• [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam]] •'' Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 02:04, March 19, 2013 (UTC)